


One sided love.

by paperwrinkle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kageyama falls so hard, M/M, Somethin silly, i needed to get this out of my system, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperwrinkle/pseuds/paperwrinkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama is in love with Hinata and there's nothing he can do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One sided love.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic over here, it's not the first time that I write something but it's been a while and I wanted to try again and I'm pretty nervous about it. Also Kagehina makes my heart so happy. 
> 
> Hope you like it, enjoy! (:

Kageyama is in love with Hinata.

At first it was subtle, a light sensation on his chest, like an early breeze at the beginning of spring, a shiver down his spine and a little curve at the end of his lips, but then the situation just got out of control and everything became too much.

The thing is, Kageyama doesn’t _want_ to feel like this, because it is problematic, annoying and so fucking weird for his young heart. Maybe he can find a way to make it unnoticed, he can learn to calm his heart, to try not to touch some locks of Hinata’s hair and be ruder than he already is.

Sometimes he let it go and be it, he let himself look a little longer at Hinata’s smile, hear his laugh or the way he pulls his t-shirt and he can see skin and his throat goes dry by looking at it, seeing him fly to score the final point. Just a little look at his existence in a different way.

There are times he gets paranoid, when Hinata stays too close or touch his wrist or brush their shoulders together when they are eating lunch, even when they look at each other and there is this _thing_ , this need on him to just reach out and touch and Hinata just stays there, looking almost like he’s waiting for something, so many ways to get the wrong signs and misunderstandings.

It’s so frustrating for him, it’s so not fair to feel this things, the pressure and the need to say something but he can’t because he knows enough, he knows Hinata is not in love with with him and it will never work, that his heart will never stop feeling. 

Kageyama is in love with Hinata.

And there’s nothing he can do about it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> OKay, that's it, it wasn't so long, I would really appreciate if you tell me your honest opinion, it would help me a lot about this stuff. I hope you like it, I was thinking on write a second part but from Hinata's POV. What do you think? C: 
> 
> Well, I really hope you like it, comments are welcome and have a nice day! <3


End file.
